The Ending They Deserve
by Bookerfly
Summary: So, this is basically my version of carry on's ending.
1. Chapter 1

O.k so this is the second time I write this. (forgot to save) So, it might not "taste" like the first time

Disclaimer:

these characters don't belong to me they're Rainbow Rowell's

* * *

 **Simon**

I have no idea why I'm here. I really do hope that, growing wings and flying to random places doesn't become , oh, just another Sunday for me.

The White Chapel is in front of me , immediately I realize that something is wrong. I start to climb up the stairs. So...many ...stairs. Why on Earth don't we put some elevators in here. When I reach the top I'm panting so loudly, that I barely here the voice of someone speaking. It's the Mage's voice, he's either speaking to himself or to someone only he can see.

I walk towards him and realize, that he looks like a train-wreck, full moons under his eyes, so skinny he could be mistaken for a human chopstick and hair that looks like a crow took shelter in it. O.K , maybe the crow took shelter in it _and then_ gave birth. It's only until, I walk closer do I also realize that he stinks.

The Mage looks at me with wide eyes.

" _run," he asks no, he begs._

 _I don't move. Run?! The Mage wants me to ...to run? Hell no I'm not running, this guy is half dead and obviously needs my help._

 _"SIMON RUN!" (no longer begging)_

 _I want to move closer to him. He must be tired and maybe even sick. But then I see it. The damned ball in the damned hand._

 _The Humdrum is here._

 _For a second there I think, about whether I should run. I imagine how it'd look like though:_

 ** _And in the moment where the whole World Of Mages needed him, Simon Snow the almighty chosen one...ran._**

I'm a ashamed of myself for thinking like that, but I stay anyway.

 **Davy**

He shouldn't be here. I have no more magic to protect him. Summoning The Humdrum drained me. He shouldn't have come here . _Dammit I told him to run._

At least I'll die next to my son.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: left;"Here we go again. Hey guys (if anyone is reading this)!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Disclaimer: These characters belong to Rainbow Rowell/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: line-through;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongAgatha/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Simon Snow is going to die and I don't care. I don't care if he burns to death, or if the Humdrum decided to take his voice or if he does it himself. Ha, that would be funny the most powerful Mage ever to live committing suicide. Either way I do not care./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Yeah, that's what I emwish /emI could say, but who am I kidding. My life revolves around him. He's...he's everything I mean it's Simon common. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I'm in the Volvo, heading for Watford. I know he's there, somehow I emfeel it./em I ask my self, /p  
p style="text-align: left;"span class="hiliteStyle"emWhy am I doing this?/em/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span class="hiliteStyle"embecause you love him Agatha,because he is you and you are him and you cannot let go of him. Because you miss him, because he has those gorgeous,big,brown,innocent eyes, that make you feel like a princess, Agatha./em/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I shove that thought down. It's true, I honestly can't live without him. I emwill/em save Simon and when I do I will tell him tht I love him./p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongPenelope/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"It really is lovely, when you get attached to people who tend to sprout wings and randomly go to places where they are in immediate danger. It's even lovelier, when you have to sit next to their blood-sucking roommate on the quest to save them./p  
p style="text-align: left;"You know, people like Simon./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Basilton is very pale, even for a vampire. He hasn't left his hair since we started driving, I think the car's going to be buried in it. That and my nails, which I cannot stop nibbling on. I mean, emwhat if?/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emWhat if Simon is okay? What if he's not? What if he's hurt? What if? What if? Too many ifs. And oh god,.. What if he's dead?/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emNo, he can't be dead. If he were dead we'd know we'd feel it. Not because, was AM AM , NOT BEACAUSE I span style="text-decoration: underline;"AM/span/emem his best friend, but because of his magic. The first time Simon went off everyone felt it, if he really goes off , I mean like , powers off we should be able to feel it too. /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emSo no. Simon is not dead. Yet./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Baz/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrongFuck. No. /strong/emThat skinny little bastard is not allowed to die now. Not after I kissed him. strongI'm going to kill The Humdrum if he has touched MY Simon. HE'S MINE. /strongemI swear to god, if anyone has even thought of laying a finger on him,.../em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emI will make their life seven-hundred times worse than hell. /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry haven't posted in a while. (school is getting busy) Anyway hope you enjoy this!**

 **oh almost forgot!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the events in this story. The characters belong to Rainbow**

 **Rowell**

 **Penelope**

We finally reach Watford and Baz nearly killed himself jumping out of the car and sprinting for the White Chapel. I run after him, no one can beat vampire speed.

When I reach the top of the stairs, all I can see is the the fog and three.. no four other figures. Basilton is next to me. We can both see Simon, but can't move. There is something holding us back. I try to push through it, but it's too powerful. Baz isn't getting the fact that we aren't going to be able to go through the "wall". He's pushing and kicking and even trying to go all in on the wall with his fangs.

I see two other figures. No. Nooooo, please no , I think the Humdrum is here and so is the Mage. I completely lose my shit.

I cannot anymore, I break down. Completely useless that's what I am. There is absolutely no use in tucking in your knees and crying your crushed little heart out. My body has no control over my magic right now. It's flowing all around me, ouring through my skin.I'm not even aware that the wall is down ,until I hear Basilton's screaming and sprinting for the bloody Humdrum.

He's going to kill him.., it. We figured that out in the car. It's a perfect theory, really. Sometimes, when a mage is too powerful ( much like Simon), pieces of his magic turn into living forms. The Humdrum is a piece of Simon's past 's why they look alike. That's why it doesn't try to kill Simon directly.

The only way to kill such a thing, is to give it what it needed at the time being. What is needs can differ from a person to another for example a friend, or the truth, or a parent there was even a case where a Mage's past just wanted to be educated.

I'm guessing that in Simon's case, what was needed was a parent. _Great exactly the one thing we cannot give it._

 _I forget all of that as_ I walk slowly towards the Humdrum it is ...smiling? The Humdum is smiling. Like this needed to be anymore messed up. I cannot see Simon. _Where is Simon?_

 **I know this isn't long , but I can't write anymore now. Will try tomorrow. I think the next chapter should be the last.**


End file.
